Harry and Hermione no longer honorary Weasley's
by secretkeeper0024
Summary: Harry would not miss Fred Weasley's funeral for anything, he wanted to be there, for Fred, for George, for Ron, for Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley. The Weasley's had always made him feel one of their own, but after the funeral it was clear that he simply wasn't. For the first time ever, Harry wanted to escape from the Burrow and from the Weasley's, and he wasn't alone. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry would not miss Fred Weasley's funeral for anything, he wanted to be there, for Fred, for George, for Ron, for Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley. The Weasley's had always made him feel one of their own, but after the funeral it was clear that he simply wasn't. For the first time ever, Harry wanted to escape from the Burrow and from the Weasley's, and he wasn't alone.**_

Harry and Hermione - Chapter 1 - Goodbye Fred

The silence was palpable. The Weasley's sitting around in the best clothes, the seat to George's right constantly vacant, a mountain of uneaten food covered every surface. It was like Bill and Fleur's wedding inverse - many of the same guests - but where everybody had been happy and jovial now evey one was silent and mournful. Perfectly normal of course, and perfectly uncomfortable.

Harry had begun to take refuge outside when he felt least likely to be missed. The Weasley's were sticking together in one silent, unmoving ginger mass. Mrs Weasley didn't want to leave George's side, Mr Weasley wanted to be by his wife. Ginny and Ron were like the right hand of their same gender parent; ready to fix cups of teas, get the photo albums, ease any burden it occurred to them may present itself.

Having never been brought up properly, Harry supposed he didn't understand the intricacies of a close family, the various roles one played, and while it was true that Harry had had more than his fair share of death and grief he had never been in a position to go through this process that everybody but himself seemed to understand.

He was of course genuinely affected by the loss of Fred - perhaps like in the same way George was, but then could anyone? And perhaps not in the same way as Ron and Ginny. But could it be the same way as Hermione? She didn't seem to be struggling in the same way he was but there was definitely some obvious tension between her and Ron and that can't be easy for her.

Harry had hoped to slide into the kitchen of the Burrow unnoticed, he fancied taking a cup of tea and perhaps some fruit cake into the garden. Ginny followed him in after a few moments, of all the people at the Burrow Ginny was one of only two people he did not mind having his sneaking disturbed by.

"Let me make it for you," she said, reaching past him.

"Oh no, thanks Ginny, I can do it, I'm happy to make it, really. I just hope it's not sort of presumptuous or something? Irritating to your mother?"

"Of course not, Harry, I just can't always be on hand to do it myself, just help yourself," she said apparently unaware that his helping himself was being undermined by her continuing making his tea.

"Would you like one, Ginny?" He said softly.

"Oh no, thank you Harry, I've drunk enough to sink a ship."

"What about your parents, should I ask them?"

"No Harry, you will never get one yourself if you start that," pushing it into his hand. "What about some of that fruit cake, can I cut you a slice?"

"Oh yes please that would be great. Um Ginny, I was thinking of going into the garden, to get some sunshine, would you like to come?"

Ginny looked down, "If you don't mind Harry I don't want to leave Mum and George just now. I'm sorry," she said.

"Of course, I understand. Is there anything - " Ginny cut him off, "No Harry, it's got to be us, you understand?"

"Oh, of course"

"Oh that didn't come out right, sorry Harry. I meant me, it's got to be me".

"It's fine, Ginny," Before he could finish they both heard a voice in the lounge and Ginny was gone.

Harry took his cake and tea into the garden. He wandered around looking for a nice spot to sit, he headed in the direction of a large tree with a fallen log that looked like it might be worth trying to sit on. As Harry approached he saw what he thought was Hermione's nut brown bushy hair on the other side of it, as he approached he thought he saw the hair sink lower behind the log as though she were shrinking from the sound of his footsteps. He paused, the sinking also paused.

"Hermione?" Harry said in a low tone. Hermione peeped out from over the log and said

"Oh Harry thank god it's only you. Oh is that a cup of tea?"

"Yeah, want to share it with me?" Harry held out the cup and saucer but instead of taking it, Hermione held out her wand and duplicated it, taking the cup and saucer floating in the air beside his own.

"You always were the best of us with magic, Hermione," he said with admiration, and then he realised what she had said -

"What do you mean 'only me'?" he asked, taken aback.

"I meant you only, no one else. I suppose I wouldn't have minded Ginny," She said with a harrowed expression.

"Right so that just leaves Ron, you are avoiding _him_, then I take it?" He said. Hermione didn't reply.

Rather than sitting on the log as he had intended, Harry took a seat by Hermione. She was the only person in the world by whom he could consistently sit touching shoulders and feel completely at home. Ron would simply shuffle along until he felt he had regained the space he needed and with Ginny it was always such a lovely feeling that he felt he could not think, talk and be in contact with her all at the same time.

"What are you reading," Harry asked, breaking off some fruit cake and passing the plate to Hermione. She accepted the plate without thinking, likewise broke off a piece and held it up ready to pop into her mouth the moment she had answered his question.

"Travel book for Australia," She said.

"Australia, That's where your parents are!" he said recalling the circumstances of their journey.

Hermione nodded, chewing through her mouthful so she could expand on her information.

"I have a plan - "

"Of course you do, Hermione, I've known you since we were eleven years old, and you have never been without one. Before you start, could you top up my tea cup and duplicate that fruit cake, please?"

Hermione was about to tell him off for interrupting her, but seeing as it was only a request for a slight pause, she accepted Harry's request and waved her wand.

"I am going to find my parents and return their memories. I've mentioned it to Ron who seems to think that it is a ludicrous idea and I am waiting for him to come around. I mean I understand, of course, his brother has just died, I'm not suggesting we go tomorrow".

"What is he going to go with you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well yes, I thought so, what's wrong with that?" Hermione said, wide eyed.

"Well nothing I suppose. I just thought that he wouldn't want to," said Harry, thinking it was obvious,

"Wouldn't want to? Oh you mean the funeral?" Said Hermione, nodding.

"No, I mean I wouldn't think he would want to go at all," Harry said, turning to Hermione.

"Oh. Why?" Hermione wasn't often slow on the uptake, was just starting to wonder if she had missed something rather important.

"Well he's not really the adventurous type, is he?" said Harry.

"He's as adventurous as either of us, he's been on all of our _adventures_ and we were hardly home for the whole of last year," said Hermione.

"Yes, but there's a difference. You and I were committed to the whole thing, from the beginning. If one or the other of the two of us had dropped out, the other would have continued alone, gone anywhere, done anything, for as long as it took to defeat you know who. But Ron, well it's more like he is committed to us. As long as we were going he would come along, but if we had dropped out he would never have looked back." Harry feeling rather disloyal looked around to ensure he hadn't been overheard.

"Oh. I'd never really considered that." Hermione said, sounding as though she was certainly considering it now.

"Anyway, back to your parents. Do you know where they are in Australia? Ive heard its a big country," said Harry, reaching out for her travel book.

"No, I don't know exactly, and your right, 32 Britains could fit into Australia, Harry - 32!"

"Wow. So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Well my two best bets are to follow up the dentistry line of enquiry or emigration line of enquiry."

"Our." said Harry

"Our?" asked Hermione.

"Our best bets. Hermione, I'm coming with you." said Harry, elbowing Hermione in the ribs gently.

"You are? But I thought Ron, and what about Ginny?" asked Hermione, immediately thinking of all the details and wondering how it was all to be worked out.

"That's quite beside the point, Hermione, but what I do know is that I am coming with you, to Australia, to return the memories of your parents and to bring them home if that's what they want."

"You would? You would do that for me?" Hermione almost leapt on Harry, hugging him and a tear or two may have escaped her eyes while she did so.

"I'd do a lot more than that for you Hermione Granger," said Harry returning her affection.

"Oh that's lovely that is, we are in there breaking our hearts over Fred and you two out here getting you freak on?" said Ron loudly, clearly pissed off about something.

Simultaneously Hermione jumped back like she had been caught doing something wrong and Ginny shoved Ron and told him to "Shut it, Ron, don't start that again."

Ginny cam and sat by Harry who immediately said

"Hi Ginny, how are you? I'm glad you came out."

Ginny took his hand and flashed him a sad sort of smile, "Thanks Harry" she said.

"You're lucky she could come out, mate. Sorry we can't really entertain you as much as you are used to Harry, but we are a bit busy - mourning my brother at the moment, you know?" Ron snapped.

Hermione and Harry looked away from Ron unwilling to be goaded by his grief but Ginny stared straight at Ron daring him to utter another word.

"What are you two celebrating anyway," he said in a slightly less aggressive tone.

Neither Hermione nor Harry wanted to give Ron another reason to have a go at them, so both remained quiet.

"Oh it's a secret is it?" He started up again. Ginny leaned forward and picked up the book that lay between them and read out the title -

"Australia, the good, the bad and the ugly. Is it a travel book?" she asked looking between them.

"Yes, I'm going to Australia to find my parents," said Hermione to Ginny.

"Oh of course, I'd forgotten, I'm sorry." replied Ginny.

"It's ok Ginny - " Hermione started to say, when Ron sounded off again.

"You don't have to apologise to her Ginny, you've had enough with your own family, to be thinking of other people's. At least her parents are alive." he said, maliciously.

"Since when am I 'other people' Ron? Why am I the enemy here?"

Ron shot Hermione a hateful look but said nothing.

Harry saw the look, for himself he would excuse Ron much during his period of grief but for Hermione he would not. He stood up, keeping hold of Ginny's hand and reaching for Hermione's as well, he said, "Come on." Both stood up, but as Harry and Hermione started for the house, Ginny said, "I'll catch you up."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione - Chapter 2 - Goodbye Weasley's

Harry and Hermione heard Ron caterwauling all the way back to the house. Mr and Mrs Weasley apparently heard it to and came out to see the two walking back together,

"Where are Ron and Ginny, they came out to meet you," said Mrs Weasley looking confused.

"Oh they did Mrs Weasley, and now they appear to be having a chat over by that tree," replied Harry, indicating the direction from which they had just come and two figures could be seen gesticulating wildly even from this distance.

"I think I will just head over," said Mr Weasley his voice trailing off.

"Let me take your tea things," said Mrs Weasley relieving Harry of his cups and saucers.

"Mrs Weasley," began Hermione, "Is there anything we can do, I can do for you?"

"Oh no, Hermione dear, it must be dreadfully dull for you both just at present, but try to be patient with Ron and Ginny, they've both had such a dreadful shock." She looked imploringly from Harry to Hermione and back again.

Of course," They both said together, and feeling awkward they turned and took the stairs up to the room Harry shared with Ron.

Truth be told, Harry had had a gutful of Ron - their relationship had never fully recovered from Ron's walking out on them when they had been hunting Horcruxes. Harry had heard all of Ron's excuses - he'd been injured from the splinching, he'd been worried about his family, he'd been jealous of Harry and Hermione's relationship, he had thought that Harry had known what he was doing, he had been wearing the locket. Yes yes, Harry knew it all, but it wasn't enough.

He supposed it came down to what he had been saying to Hermione earlier, he just wasn't that into it. In the beginning he had been attached to Harry and Hermione had been on the outer, later that attachment had moved to Hermione and then Harry found himself on the outer. Not to say that he and Hermione had never fought, but their fights were not personal, neither had ever wanted to hurt or be rid of the other. It was more often disagreements over strategy or something. And Harry could never forget how heart sick Hermione had been when Ron had abandoned her, he had listened to her cry, night after night. If Hermione wanted to forgive him, fine, but Harry never could.

Ron is lazy, selfish, jealous, moody, bad tempered and disloyal. Harry would add abusive to that list based on his behaviour to Hermione in the last half an hour alone, but it wouldn't be the first time, and not only directed at Hermione. If he and Ginny ended up together and Hermione and Ron ended up together then he was going to have to find a way to manage long term, but it would be tricky indeed.

Until then, perhaps he could just use a Confundus Charm?

Several days went by in much the same fashion. George was utterly bereft and largely silent, Mr and Mrs Weasley were devastated, Ron and Ginny shadowed their parents trying to hold everyone together. Meanwhile others had begun returning to their pre war and pre Fred's death lives; Aunty Muriel told everyone to employ a stiff upper lip and get on with it, escaping a war with six children in tow is more than most people could boast. Charlie returned to Romania, then Bill and Fleur travelled back to Shell Cottage. Percy hadn't actually formally resigned from his Ministry position so he returned in the hope of securing himself a better position, inside or out of the Ministry.

Harry wasn't able to spend much time alone with Ginny which he understood, she was Mr and Mrs Weasley's only daughter, she was still under age, there had just been a war, Fred had just been killed. Yes it was all very fraught and he understood that Ginny herself was recovering from all of these things and grieving for Fred as well. Still he would have liked to have sat in the garden with her just a little.

Ron showed no desire to spend any time with Harry at all, and hardly any more with Hermione. He had stopped being mean to by virtue of hardly speaking to her at all. Harry had decided to move on the Burrow for the time being. He had no firm plans of his own, and neither it seemed did the Weasley's. Only Ginny had school to consider in the future but that was still a long way off, given it was still a literal war zone. There was no reason for him to stay, he was not of use to any one, in fact he felt like an unwanted guest. It would break Mr and Mrs Weasley's heart, and Gunny's to know that he felt that, but he didn't blame them. It was circumstances, circumstances and Ron.

He managed to communicate his feelings to Hermione who was relieved that he had been thinking the exact same thing as herself. Harry suggested that they not plan their trip to Australia immediately, but leave the Burrow and travel to say London or whatever for a week and then contact Ron and GInny and invite them and make our plans from there. Hermone was so uncomfortable and so keen to leave that she would have agreed to almost anything.

So Harry communicated his plans to leave with Ginny who, although sad, understood. She knew Ron was acting like a jerk, and although she understood grief, she knew he was being unfair to Harry and especially to Hermione. She asked Harry what his plans were and he told her that he was going to London immediately and that soon he would be going to Australia with Hermione and that he hoped she and Ron would join them. When he saw how round Ginny's eyes became, he assured her that it need not be soon and that all the details could be worked out to the satisfaction of all.

Harry and Ginny heard Ron's response to Hermione's similar suggestion. He started screaming, swearing and shouting. They ran in the direction of the voices and saw Ron furious, red in the face, spittle flying from his mouth.

"Are you mental, Hermione? My brother is dead. His twin is devastated. My parents can hardly function. And all you can think about is going to Australia. Go then, Hermione, just go." and when he saw Harry entering the scene he turned his rage on him as well,

"Oh here he is, just saved the world from you know who and now here he is saving Hermione from a few home truths. You can eff off too, mate." He turned back to Hermione and shouted, "Take him to Australia with you, you make a great pair." and he stormed off back towards the Burrow.

Ginny approached Hermione and laid an hand on her arm,

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry. Ron is bang out of order," she put an arm around her friend feeling somehow responsible.

"I suppose you will both go now? I don't want you to, either of you but I completely understand. And, I don't think he is going to get any better." Ginny looked so young all of a sudden, crestfallen and Harry felt like he was abandoning her to a mausoleum. But that wasn't fair. The Weasley's had just lost their son and brother and he didn't begrudge them their grief, he just wished there was a way to that he could help Ginny with hers.

As though she could read his mind she wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder, "There is nothing you can do Harry, I know you and you are very sweet. But I think the best thing for you both to do right now is get the hell out of here while you can."

"But your parents, Ginny, George?" Said Harry.

"I will tell them, they will understand," said Ginny, "I really am sorry, Hermione are you going to be alright?"

"Our things, Ginny?" Hermione asked still hiding her ashen face and her red ringed eyes.

"Of course, you're the best at spells Hermione, can you just summon them? And I will race back to the Burrow and explain to mum why your things are leaving in such a way, and why you won't be here for dinner - " At this she burst into tears herself. "I'm sorry she said, take care, both of you," and ran away towards the Burrow before anything else could be said.

Hermione summoned their things and then Harry took her hand the disapparated to Shaftesbury Avenue London, remembering to walk immediately and briskly off the busy main road and onto the pedestrian pavement. They looked at each other suddenly feeling like they were at the beginning of another one of their adventures.

"Well at least this time we don't have to 'get off the street' and aren't being chased by death eaters." said Harry.

"No," agreed Hermione, all we have to worry about now is traffic, cash and where we are going to stay tonight.

"I want luxury" said Harry immediately, "I want the biggest bathtub we can afford, I want to eat my dinner while I'm in the bath and then I want to fall asleep in the biggest bed in London and I want to not hear Ron snoring!"

"Agreed" said Hermione, looping her arm through his.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione - Chapter 3 - Goodbye England

Harry and Hermione stayed in a relatively pricey hotel suite for two nights, they made good use of the adjoining doors, sharing all their meals and spending nearly all the time they weren't asleep or in the tub, together. They didn't talk much about the past. It seemed their whole life had been building to the point of the war - defeating you know who, damn it, Voldemort. And now the war is over. They still had to get Mr and Mrs Granger back but that wasn't looming as a terribly difficult or dangerous assignment - more like a working holiday.

Hermione poured over her book and used the internet to research and advance her two leads; dentistry and emigration. Harry became fond of laying on his stomach beside her, opening the book to a new state each time. He was trying to develop an understanding of how the states were laid out in relation to each other - there were only seven, and the capital city of each one and the theme of each city and region. Sydney is the most well known city, followed by Melbourne, and in between both was a much smaller city named Canberra - the primary capital city of Australia where all the administrative and political stuff happened.

If Aussie muggles had had a ministry for Magic, it would be in Canberra. This is where Hermione's second lead will take them, so Harry begins to make himself familiar with the general lay out of the city, where they might stay, public transport and the like.

"Hermione, after we find your parents, do you think we could have a sort of holiday there? I mean it's such a long way to go and well it seems a shame to waste the opportunity. What is on your list for after we find them, anyway?"

"Well I suppose it partly depends on mum and dad, and partly on Ron and Ginny, but if it is up to us, I say yes! Absolutely, there are so many things to see and learn about. I'd absolutely love it. I am so interested to learn about their indigenous cultures - did you know that they, the Indigenous peoples, I mean, are the oldest undisturbed cultures in the world - fifty thousand years!"

"Really? That sounds amazing. And did you know that to drive from one side to the other takes four days? I'd like to do that"

"Four days with Ron in a car, No thank you!"

"Agreed. I received a reply from Ginny this morning, she doesn't have much to say and she seems pretty down, which is understandable. I wish I could do something for her, but I don't know what."

"This is grief Harry, there isn't anything anyone can do, she just has to work through it in her own way. Even if she did feel better for a little while, she will remember Fred, feel guilty that she was happy and then feel worse than ever," explained Hermione.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I just feel awful; about Mr and Mrs Weasly and George, and the way we left. But honestly, Hermione - even without Ron being an absolute dick, I don't think I could have stayed much longer even for Ginny's sake," Harry admitted.

"I know, me too. Although, I've never felt as comfortable there as you have, Mrs Weasley has always been a bit sort of suspicious of me. Like that time she believed Rita Skeeter and thought I was your predatory girlfriend, and now she seems to think that I'm not good enough for Ron - or something, I don't know." Hermione could talk and research at the same.

"I don't think it matters much though," said Harry a bit distractedly.

"Doesn't matter, Harry, how can you say that?" Hermione looked up for clarification.

"I just mean that Ron will not be coming with us, and that means Ginny won't be coming either. I can't see you and Ron working things out long distance. I mean truly, Hermione, can you?"

Hermione looked away, considering Harry's point and puzzling things over in her mind.

"Is that, is that a Howler?" Harry looked wide-eyed at the red envelope Hermione was holding and she nodded mutely, looking like she would rather be anywhere else on the planet. Harry leapt up to take it from her and placed it on a table at the far end of the room, opened it and returned to stand by Hermione's side. Neither of them were surprised at hearing Ron's unpleasant monologue, shouted at the top of his voice, he spoke without drawing breath for approximately 1 minute, at which time the envelope burst into flames, leaving a small pile of ashes.

Harry and Hermione stood in silence, each processing their own response to Ron's message and considering what, if anything, should be communicated to the other. Finally, Harry asked,

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Yes. I think so." She replied in a shaky yet determined voice. "I'd like to check out though, now, if you don't mind."

"Sure, of course." Harry replied. Without another word, each gathered their belongings, stuffed them into their bags and when they met at the adjoining door, Hermione took Harry's hand and they disapparated.

Harry recognised that they were now both standing in an airport. Hermione flashed Herry a look of hopeful pleading, "Well, I think he has made it pretty clear that he isn't coming, so I thought, I hoped, no time like the present?" The end of Hermione's statement morphed into a question.

"Best news I've had all day," returned Harry, shooting Hermione a supportive, and very happy grin.

"You're not disappointed about Ginny?"

"It was always going to be a long shot, she is underage, the war, Fred. Its the timing really, I don't think she would feel right about leaving her family just now to take a trip to Australia, in any case."

"I think you're right. Are you sure, Harry?"

"Very. Now how do we get passports and tickets and things?"

"The old fashioned way, of course, magic!" Laughed Hermione and Harry rejoiced to hear his dear friend laugh out loud.

Travelling with magic was a dream. It was never a problem getting a seat on the next flight. Upgrade? No trouble, Miss. Accommodation during stop over? Certainly, Sir. And travelling together was easy and enjoyable, Harry and Hermione knew each other very, very well, they had spent months together camping in a tent on the search for Horcruxes. They always had the same goal, but where Hermione was comfortable researching and planning, Harry was easy going but headstrong. They kept each other on the straight and narrow most of the time.

There was a stop over in Qatar which they didn't really take advantage of. Harry sent Ginny a message asking how she was and sent a gift box with some little trinkets so she could keep up to date with his journey. Hermione sent nothing. It was clearly over between her and Ron, and whilst Harry was sensitive to Hermione's broodiness, he couldn't help but be pleased, over all. He would never forgive Ron's behaviour to Hermione and he would never forget it. It was aggressive and abusive and as far as Harry was concerned he would rather never have to see Ron again.

They were due to disembark in Sydney, spend a few days getting acclimated to the time difference and the heat and then make their way to Canberra to see what they could find in relation to Mr and Mrs Granger - or, as they were now known, Mr and Mrs Wilkins. During their few days in Sydney Harry and Hermione thought it would be nice to not to make too many plans, but to wander on foot as far as they felt inclined to see what they would see.

Having both seen images of the famous Sydney Harbour of course, who hadn't? both felt confident that they would manage to see it without making specific plans, before they left for Canberra. They slept late, waking each other for meals and wandering the nearby streets laughing at people's accent and dying to hear some say 'mate' or 'g'day', and they did, they really did. Not in every sentence but it was definitely there.

They did see the Harbour and it was as pretty as the pictures. It was hot though, both Harry and Hermione caught more sun than they had intended and promptly bought hats and sunscreen. Feeling a little less jet lagged, they decided to celebrate by having a fancy dinner with a view of the Sydney Harbour Bridge where nearby there was some kind of lightshow where various parts of the city were systematically showcases in the most amazing colours and patterns.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione - Chapter 4 - Goodbye Sydney

Before they left Sydney Harry had received a note from Ginny to say that she missed him and hoped he and Hermione were having a good time. He had been hoping for a longer letter but he sent her some postcards and a list of things they had seen and experienced so far in the great city. He didn't ask about Ron specifically but he did send his genuine warmest wishes to her family and hoped that would do.

Canberra was a very different place to Sydney, sort of exciting, if you can imagine a city designed and built by men for men, even all the place and street names are male names. Hermione made a cutting comment about women being treated worse than house elves here, but she found the administration straight forward enough. The people were friendly and helpful enough and where they really felt they could not compromise someone's privacy Hermione simply magically copied the and reviewed on her laptop at the nearest coffee shop.

The method Hermione employed was simple although somewhat laborious. She showed Harry how to search the various lists and cross reference the points of interest and where several points of interest coincided, she would follow it up herself. Harry had learned to walk in flip flops, 'thongs' Aussies called them, and was at this very moment wearing board shorts and a tee shirt, drinking flat whites at a trendy cafe in the sunshine, in Canberra, Australia! So happy was he, that it was actually a pleasure to look through all the lists Hermione passed to him. Of course he would have done it anyway!

"Here, look at this." said Hermione turning her screen towards him so that he could read, and then she proceeded to read it to him anyway.

"Two years ago two Wilkins emigrated to Adelaide from London and one is a dentist - the woman. He is listed as retired."

"Well certainly fits our criteria," said Harry, "How many Wilkins is that now who have applied for a work visa in the given time frame?"

"More than you think, I've ruled out a few due to conflicts of age data. But I think this couple, another couple who are listed as educators and another couple who haven't applied for work visa and appear to be holidaying only. Those three are the top candidates and I vote we chase these up before possibly wasting our time getting sunburnt and developing a caffeine addiction."

Harry looked down at his arms, pleased that although one would be hard pressed to call his colour a tan - he was no longer white as a plaster board. He grinned, he was certain to find more sun in Adelaide or anywhere else in 'the sunburnt country.'

"What's the plan?" he asked, tipping back the last dregs of his coffee and getting ready to follow Hermione out of the cafe.

"Geographically speaking we check out the Sydney couple while we are here, move south to see the Melbourne couple and then westward to see Wilkins, that I think are most likely to be my mum and dad."

"Ideal." says Harry, happy just to be in the sun. He had never been this relaxed before, ever.

"Are you just going to agree with everything I say, Harry?" says Hermione a little testily.

"Only when you are right, I promise to arc up the moment I think you are going wrong, ok."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. Harry looked happy. Actually happy. There had been happy moments in the past, sure, end of exams, Quidditch wins, when he had been with Cho briefly, when he had been with Sirius, with Ginny possibly even more briefly. But now he seemed different somehow, I mean the same person, the same dependable, loving Harry.

"How do you feel, Harry?" she asked, eyeing him keenly.

His hand reached for his scar but stopped halfway there, He felt fine. Better than fine, actually.

"Excellent. Really, really excellent. Why do you ask?" Shooting her a quizzical look.

"Well, you look as though you feel excellent." Hermione swatted away a piece of his jet black hair hair that had fallen onto his face.

"What are you doing?" A strange look appeared on Hermione's face, she gave him a piercing sort of look, mumbled what he thought sounded like a sorry and then marched forward in the direction of their hotel. Harry wondered if he needed a haircut and scrambled after her.

The Sydney Wilkins are in Randwick, a suburb south east of the city, as educators one worked at a nearby University Campus. Hermione realised she only needed to she didn't actually need to go to the Wilkins' home to see whether or not they were her parents. A quick look at Mrs Wilkins from the back of a crowded lecture theatre would be enough to confirm that she either was or was not Hermione's mother. So the next day, after missing understanding the directions to the bus stop and failing to flag down a taxi, Harry and Hermione disapparate directly onto the campus.

While Harry asked a student where he could find a coffee, Hermione began asking students in which direction the dentistry lectures would be. She shot Harry an exasperated look when he appeared out of nowhere holding two take away coffee cups.

"Its market research, Hermione, alright? Or call it blending in with the local habitat." He tried to smooth her ruffled feathers before taking a sip from his cup. Hermione realised that she was feeling a little anxious having possibly found her mother and decided to dial down the disapproval.

"Sorry, Harry, I'm a bit nervous or something. Thanks for the coffee, but perhaps I should stick to tea, for next time, alright?"

"Tea it is. I know you are anxious about finding your parents, but we are here now, we are on the scent. We have never failed a mission yet and Hermione…"

"What?"

"We are together!" He grabbed her hand and began leading her in the direction indicated by a student who had a friend who took dentistry classes. Hermione stared at the back of Harry's head - he did seem changed, not for the worse, or even the better - just different. Certainly very chipper.

They entered a building and found a directory board by the staircase. There were names of lecturers with the number of their offices, Hermione had hoped for confronting less one to one. But Harry, who had met Mr and Mrs Granger several times and remembered them well, offered to knock, give some excuse and see her face. Still holding Hermione's hand, Harry took the stairs, two at a time until he reached the third floor, they snuck unnecessarily along the wide corridor reading out the names to whom the offices belonged. There were so many.

Finally, around a corner and just passed a little kitchenette Harry saw it "Karen Wilkins - Senior Fellow Dentistry". He reached up to knock but paused when Hermione stamped her foot and shook her head enthusiastically, she jerked her thumb in the direction they had come and backed up around the corner, peering back at him surreptitiously. It was all Harry could do not to burst out laughing - both of them would make terrible spies, she was over cautious and he was about to knock on Professor Wilkins' door before he had even thought of an excuse.

He knew upon entry that it wasn't Mrs Granger, but she recognised his accent and feeling a little homesick she wanted to know where he was from and how long he had been in the country. He saw a photograph on her desk of her partner Chris who clearly was not Mr Granger - it appears that this Ms Wlikins is not married to a he, but a she! Power to you thought Harry as he disentangled himself from the conversation and made his excuses.

"Definitely not," He told Hermione, when he got back around the corner.

"Are you sure, perhaps I had better take a look?" Hermione was never satisfied unless she had done the thing herself, which Harry knew full well.

"Knock your self out" he told her, "but unless you dad had had sex reassignment surgery, Hermione - that is not your mother!"

"She is gay?"

"Gay!"

"Now, I saw a sushi bar…" began Harry.

"Harry, will you please take this seriously?" pleaded Hermione.

"Hermione. What is it about my behaviour, that suggests to you that I am not serious, in fact perfectly committed to you and helping you find your parents?"

Hermione though for a moment, Harry is right. His demeanor is a little changed, he is less serious, more relaxed than she had ever seen him. But he was here. And he was here in a different way than Ron would have been here, had he come. Ron would have shown no personal interest, she would have done all the work herself and he would have followed her around moaning about being hungry, whinging about every step in the plan and wanting to go home.

Conversely, Harry had shown enthusiasm for learning about Australia, he had wanted to know her plan, he had looked through the lists with her, in fact there is nothing he wouldn't do for - and she knew that. She knew that because he had always taken the time to demonstrate that ever since they had become friends. Harry was always asking her how she was, how she felt. Now that she thought about Ron had never asked her that, even when he was more or less professing his love for her. And why was Hermione suddenly comparing Ron to Harry?

"You are perfectly right, Harry. I seem to have got myself in the habit of being disapproving, frowny. I don't blame you for being resentful about it, it's a bit annoying to me as well."

"I wouldn't say resentful, exactly. But we are free, Hermione, finally free. We don't have to live constrained lives that emerge as a consequence of you know who, of being thrust from one life or death situation to another. We can be whoever we want!" And there he was, smiling joyfully again, still the same old Harry but sort of new, somehow.

"Is that what has happened to you?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged,

"I don't know, I feel happier, I feel free. I hope you can too." and once more, he was holding her hand.

Later that night over a delicious bowl of noodles at a street market Hermione and Harry discussed the next step in their plan, moving on to Melbourne to check out the Holidaying Wilkins' and see whether they could be the real Mr and Mrs Granger.

Halfway through their dinner, Harry noticed Hermione checking out his seafood, "Swap?" he offered.

"Really?" said Hermione, feeling as though she really should not deprive him of his dinner, but really wanting it all the same. Ron would never have offered her a bite, let alone a swap! Again with the comparisons. "Thanks Harry," she said, clutching at a prawn with her chopsticks.

"I like chicken too," he said.

"Have you heard from Ginny?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I've sent her two cards since we've been in Sydney but I haven't heard back. The note I got when we were in Canberra was quite short. I hope she is ok." He explained.

"Me too," said Hermione, deep in thought.

Harry asked Hermione if she wouldn't mind catching the train to Melbourne, it was a twelve hour journey, but it reminded him of the Hogwarts Express and he was feeling a little sentimental. When he put it like that, how could she say no? Of course, it was not as pleasant as the Hogwarts Express, no closed off compartment to themselves, people getting on and off at various stops, children getting bored and running up and down the aisles.

"Well," said Harry upon arrival, "No one can say that we didn't try!" still in a cheery attitude, Hermoine felt like hugging him, but that was not part of their friendship repertoire really. Hugs at the start and end of term, certainly, after a great Quidditch win, sure, but just because she was glad to see him so happy. Hmmm. something is suspect. Hermione was beginning to think she may have developed romantic feelings for her best friend. And the boyfriend of her close friend Ginny Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Hermione - Chapter 5 - Goodbye Train

"Where to, Hermione?" asked Harry carrying both their bags off the train, avoiding children running in between them and hoping seriously they did not fall down the crack between the train and the platform.

"First we have to get out of this railway station, its absolutely mammoth. But we will be right smack dab in the centre of Melbourne so accomodation should be the first port of call. These Wilkins' are holidaying rather than working so they will be far less easy to find and I suspect we will be here in Melbourne for a while."

"Ok, let's keep our eye open for something really nice to eat - after we check in we can walk back and have a meal."

"What do you fancy?" For the first time Hermione seemed to have met Harry's enquiry on face value, without the desire to roll her eyes or correct him. He said he was hungry and she asked what he might like. It felt like a rather simple yet rather wonderful exchange. One Hermione will have to continue to practice if she wants to enjoy more such transactions in the future. Perhaps Harry's happiness was rubbing off on her?

"Right so, the Wilkins' have given an address in Clifton Hill for their Holiday Visa. I suggest we head over that way tomorrow and see if anyone is home." said Hermione looking between her travel book and a map and the personal details of the Melbourne Wilkins'.

"If they aren't home, we can do a stakeout. Find somewhere nearby and wait for them to get home. Then we will see if they are your parents or not."

"A stakeout? That's just your excuse to have more coffee, Harry you can't trick me." But just to show that she was being light-hearted she pretended to use a hand held radio and said into it "One flat white and one english breakfast tea, to go," and pretended to look around furtively.

Harry burst out laughing and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder as they walked on. Hermione laughed as well, but she was acutely aware of being so very close to Harry, but somehow not close enough.

Harry woke Hermione very early the following morning, the sun was just rising. "Hermione, I was just thinking, perhaps we should try to get there early before they head off to work or something. I don't fancy missing them in the morning and then having to wait around all day to find out they are in Sydney or something - you know, sightseeing."

"That's a really good idea, Harry, let me get dressed," I can't believe I didn't think of that, Hermione said to herself, I am shouting Harry the biggest coffee I can find today!

The sun was still not up when Harry and Hermione hit the streets. The day before Hermione had looked up that the number 86 tram from the top of their street would take them straight to Clifton Hill, but they had time to stop off for a moment. Just across the road was a little cafe, they were everywhere in Melbourne, and she wanted to get Harry a coffee for the road.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear - she didn't know whether he was more happy about the coffee or the tram but she didn't think he did either! It was such a pleasant journey, the tram is a great way to travel, passengers can see everything around them but we were not zooming along like a train. Harry and Hermione had come to resent the train stopping for more passengers on their train journey but it was a pleasure to hear people dinging the little bell to hop on and off the tram. The journey seemed to be over too quickly and they too doged the bell and were let out by a park.

"Across the road, over that walkway and through the railway tunnel and we will be there."

Harry followed Hermione's lead and within minutes they were outside a two story terrace house with a tiny front garden.

"Should we knock or just wait to see who comes out?" Harry asked.

"What if it's their day off and they don't come out, or if the cleaner comes out and we think that's Mrs Wikins and my mother is still inside and we've gone off to Adelaide?"

"Right then, we'll knock."

"And say what, Harry?"

"I've got this, Hermione," said Harry with an idea forming.

Harry knocked while Hermione paced by the front gate, hoping to get a glimpse of her Mum and Dad, and thanking god Harry wasn't wearing board shorts today.

A man opened the door wearing his bathrobe and Harry put on his friendliest smile, "Good morning, are you by any chance Wendell Wilkins?" he asked.

"Michael Wilkins, what's this about?" he replied, not unfriendly but a little suspicious given it was still quite early.

"Oh your English too," said Harry putting forward his hand, "I'm from Little Whinging, Surrey, where do you hail from?" Harry had remembered how interested Professor Wilkins was in Harry's Englishness and hoped that Michael Wilkins might be as curious.

"Maidstone," Mr Wilkins replied, taking Harry's hand but still rather reserved.

"We're practically neighbours," said Harry brightly. "Sorry to bother you Mr Wilkins, but I'm actually after someone else. Have a great day."

He ducked back down the garden path before anything further could be said, offered his arm to a surprised Hermione who had yet to decide if she was relieved or disappointed that the Melbourne Wilkins' were not her parents.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked he squeezed his arm a lightly by way of signalling his support and care.

"Thanks Harry, I'm ok. A little deflated I guess, but it would be crazy had it been so easy," replied Hermione.

"Speaking of crazy…"

"Whats on your mind," replied Hermione, again she noticed her response came out in a light tone, rather than responding with a tone of imminent dread.

"Did you know that St Kilda Beach is supposed to be really beautiful? It's still early so you wont get sunburned, but perhaps we could catch another tram, it's the 96 I am sure, and take a look?"

"That sounds great, we would have to catch go back into the city and back out the other side."

"I really like these trams, they are more Hogwarts Express than the train was."

"They are, rather," said Hermione chuckling a little. "I wonder if Hogwarts will be repaired and able to take students by the beginning of first term?"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Hermione - Chapter 6 - Goodbye Ginny

Later when the pair were having some lunch Harry asked, "Are you going to go back to Hogwarts, Hermione? And finish your final year?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "I feel too old for school now. I can take my final year subjects by correspondence however, McGonagall said she would supervise me. What about you, Harry?"

"I would like to be an Auror now more than ever, but I wasn't keen on going back to school. It would just be weird to have to line up and raise my hand to ask a question after all we've been through."

"Im sure McGonagall would supervise you too Harry, we could be study buddies - if that wouldn't be too juvenile for you?" she said grinning and digging him in the ribs.

"You wouldn't mind? I wouldn't be cramping your style?"

"It wouldn't feel like study if I don't have someone to disapprove of," she said and Harry suddenly had an urge to kiss her, right there over lunch in the middle of the day!

"What, what is it?" asked Hermione seeing a strange look come over Harry's face. "Food on my face?" Harry still hadn't replied, so she said, "I was only partly serious, Harry, I am not as bad now, as I used to be when we were at school. God, I was a little know it all, wasn't I?"

Harry shook his head, trying to dislodge the twin thoughts of a sudden, unexpected and strong desire for Hermione and a rather sad, feeling that things were just as suddenly over between he and Ginny.

Harry was more sombre throughout the afternoon, not sad exactly but serious and thoughtful. Hermione supposed he was thinking about studying or perhaps even studying with her, but she tried not to panic and pressed on with looking up how to get to Adelaide to track down the third and most likely pair of Wilkins'. If these two were not her parents, there were other lines of enquiry but this just seemed to be the most obvious and perhaps the easiest to follow. Hermione worked out their travel options, had a look into accomodation and then looked at a map to workout the distance to the dental practice where Mrs Wikins was working.

Harry appeared to be busy as well, he seemed to be writing, she caught him looking at her a few times but she pretended not to notice. They had always got along well, enjoyed spending time together, they were very well used to studying together. It was because now, Hermione had developed romantic feelings for Harry, that she was perhaps a little too sensitive, reading into situations things that may or may not be there. The thought of the two of them studying together was exciting, but she had to wait for Harry to make his decision.

Harry wrote the easiest letter first, to Professor McGonagall. He expressed his sadness about the damage to Hogwarts, he enquired into her health and hope she was recovering after the war, the state of the school, the news about people they both knew. He told her of his and Hermione's trip abroad to seek out her parents and bring them home. He expressed his desire to become an auror and enquired whether she would be willing to supervise his studies by correspondence, along with Hermione's.

Then Harry had to face the most difficult letter he had ever had cause to write. He didn't want to hurt Ginny, he still cared about her. But the realisation of his feelings for Hermione had clearly placed his feelings for Ginny in a new light. He would have preferred not to have to say this by letter, he would have preferred that the timing be better but that he cared for her and respected her too much to not be entirely honest with her. He told her all of this, in a very straightforward manner and hoped that he was being sensitive and caring. But at the end of the day - what he had to communicate was going to cause her pain, and they both had to accept that.

He couldn't help looking at Hermione as he thought and wrote. There was just something about her that seemed almost new. She was, of course, the same old Hermjone and of that he was glad but he seemed to be seeing her through a new lens. She seemed grown up, softer, and whilst he always thought her pretty it seemed to him now that he had never fully appreciated her beauty. She wasn't one of those poser types who stood around waiting to be noticed, she was a real live person - clever and competent. She was her own person, she had plans and dreams and the means to make them happen. He admired her, he liked her and now he knew he loved her.

He felt better the next day. He was glad he hadn't procrastinated about that letter to Ginny, she would have received it by now and he wished her well, knowing that he had very likely added significantly to her already heavy burden. He felt quite hopeful about his letter to Professor McGonagall and hoped to hear back from her soon to say that she would be delighted to supervise his studies. Well, he would be happy to know that she would, the delighted was an unnecessary flight of fancy that he was willing to forgo!

That just left Hermione. He had never had secrets from Hermione in the past. Usually she was very good at reading him but could she read something in him that he had not been aware of? Before yesterday, he had not the slightest idea that he had loved her. Today, would it be written all over his face? Could he conceal it from her? Should he? It would be selfish to raise anything efore they had found her parents, certainly. That thought at least provided some guidance as to how he should proceed. He thought it curious however that he had felt compelled to be honest with Ginny and communicate immediately but compelled to conceal his feelings from Hermione and delay, at the very least, his communications with her.

Hermione, feeling that she was really on the right track to finding her parents did not want to delay their journey and Harry was more than happy to follow Hermione's lead. This was after all her journey, he was merely her sidekick. Both were firmly decided against another lengthy train journey and opted to fly to Adelaide, it was an hour long flight, nothing in itself, but the getting in and out of airports, the waiting around and the being searched took far longer and of course was far less pleasant.

"The City of Churches," said Harry looking up from the travel book, "Maybe we will have time to see some?"

"Are you interested in churches?" asked Hermione, eyeing him in surprise.

"Well not especially churches, but history yes, Adelaide yes, and I thought you would be interested?"

"I am, but I'm also a little distracted. I really feel like they are here, Harry. My mum and dad could really be here."

"We will focus on that first and see what happens later. I hope we find them here too, Hermione, I mean we will find them wherever they are but it would be nice for you not to keep getting your hopes up and then feeling disappointed." He was too sweet, the same as always really, but very, very sweet.

"I couldn't get an appointment until the day after tomorrow," Hermioe reported back.

"An appointment?" asked Harry, "Why don't we just go there and sort of bump into her. She won't know who we are, but if it is her we can, I don't know, wait for her after work, follow her home or something."

"Follow her home?" said Hermione, "that's one of the worst ideas you've ever had. Shes my mother, Harry, we are not going to stalk her or frighten her, besides I don't want to catch her doing something."

"Doing something? Like what?"

"I don't know. Like smoking or having an affair or something. It would be too awful. Alright let's just go there and see, but Harry, I think this could be her. For real." Harry could not work out if Hermione was more scared or terrified but she certainly was not looking very comfortable.

"Like a bandaid, babe, we'll just go and have a peep, and take off really quickly and then discuss what it is we think we have found." Hermione was staring at him with her eyes round and her eyebrows hitting her hair line.

"Or not, like a bandaid?" Offered Harry.

"You. called me. Babe." Hermione finally spluttered out.

"No. No didn't." said Harry suddenly feeling very panicky.

"You did," said Hermione a very deep shade of pink.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to be, you know, smooth, slip in to Mrs Wilkins' work, slip out…"

"Smooth?"


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Hermione - Chapter 7 - Hello Babe

It is not the time Hermione would have chosen to have this discussion. She was already feeling rather fraught about her parents but this - either way, if it signalled that Harry was feeling the same way about her as she felt about him or even if he had misspoken. Hermione could not move past this until it had been resolved. She couldn't have him randomly calling her babe, no. Even if she liked it. Hermione had accepted that she might need to relax more but that didn't mean she was suddenly going to start walking around in her panties.

Meanwhile Harry had tried and failed. He had tried to repress his feelings for Hermione. He had tried to deny that he had said it. He had tried to excuse that he had said it. Hermione had that look in her eye and he knew he would have to come clean. He felt terrible about the timing of it, just when she was already keyed up about possibly seeing her mother. He hoped she was going to be able to get past this because he didn't like the thought of a life without Hermione in it at all.

"It's just come over me so suddenly, Hermione. I am sorry, I didn't mean to say it." began Harry.

"You didn't mean it?"

"Wait, Hermione, this is going to get out of hand. Let me speak. I didn't mean to say it, which is different to not having meant it." He ducked his head, now more pink than Hermione.

"So you meant it in your mind but just not out of your mouth?" she clarified.

"Exactly." Harry knew she would understand, Hermione always did.

"That doesn't explain why you are calling me 'babe' in your mind, Harry?"

"Oh," Harry disappointed not have escaped further humiliation. Taking a deep breath, he decided that the policy he used when communicating with Ginny was the right one, not that he had heard back from her, but that was beside the point.

"I just realised last week, in St Kilda, when we were having lunch. It was the way you laughed, and your hair and the sun was shining on you and you said that '_it wouldn't feel like study if I don't have someone to disapprove of_'. I just realised that I love you, Hermione. You are the one. For me, I mean. And I wasn't going to say anything because of your parents and I know you don't feel the same… I just sort of..."

"Harry Potter, if you don't kiss me right now…" Hermione said.

Blinking in disbelief Harry had to almost force himself to lean over and softly plant his lips on hers, breathing in as he did so, he could smell the scent of her beautiful hair, he just wanted to feel it all over him. Pull yourself together man - from one extreme to another!

As he fought his way out of oblivion and back to reality, Harry noticed that Hermione was kissing him back, her hand curled around the back of his neck holding him closely. When they parted it was difficult to know who was grinning the more brightly.

"So apparently you have been waiting for me to call you babe?" asked Harry, keen to hear Hermione say that she cared about him in a way that was not entirely platonic and she described to him her feelings and how they came about.

"Oh no, what about poor Ginny?" Hermione asked suddenly remembering her friend.

"She knows" said Harry and told an amazed Hermione how he had written to her the same afternoon explaining that he had suddenly found that he had feelings for Hermione and that he was very sorry.

"Oh dear she must be having a terrible time, what with Fred gone, George, her parents and Ron acting like a tyrant." Hermione was wondering if and or when would be a good time to reach out to her friend. "Let's not go to see mum today. I feel like I've just been run over by a very lovely steam roller. Can we go and lie under a tree or something?"

The next day Hermione knew that she could face whatever the day had in store for her, whether these Wilkins' were her parents or not. Harry had always been in her corner, on her side and her friend but suddenly the world felt a little brighter than yesterday and that was due to the fact that Harry was no longer only her friend but her partner. And Harry felt bursting on the inside. He had been feeling particularly optimistic about his future recently, even when he had had no idea what that future held. But now his future held Hermione and that was reason enough to be joyful.

Harry would always be grateful to the Weasley's, perhaps even to Ron. He would always be sorry about Fred and there for George. And would always be fond of Ginny, who was as bright, clever, feisty and courageous as any of them. But he was no longer that small orphan boy, mistreated by his relative, starved for attention and affection, needing and seeking a place in the Weasley's family. They had taken him in generously, but he had never truly been one of them. But now he was one of two, and they would have their own family and he would never be alone again.


End file.
